The Kimono
by NegaiFreak
Summary: READ SHORT DESCRIPTION BEFORE ONE-SHOT! BIG HERO 6/BEN 10/MLP (EQUESTRIA GIRLS)/GENERATOR REX/FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER!


** Hey folks, if you're all wondering about what's going on with the next chapter of "Stay The Same", it's currently in a writer's block phase, which is kind of my fault. I love making Ben 10 stories, but I can't seem to connect with the Teen Titans anymore, especially with that new slapstick series on Cartoon Network. But anyways, that's beside the point. **

** This here's just a little crossover fic with Ben, Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Rex from Generator Rex, and Natsu from Fairy Tail all in the Big Hero 6 universe. Now before anything else, let me just say that I loved this movie to death, and I hope it gets a proper sequel in the future. I should also let you know that this takes place after the movie, so Baymax is alive, they're all superheroes, yadda yadda yada. **

** However, with this crossover, Ben and his multiversal friends are teamed up with the Big Hero 6, due to the events that'll take place in Under The Mask, a future fanfic coming out in the early spring. Hopefully sooner. And of course, this is a Ben X Rainbow Dash story. Not that long, but it's just something to get me back into the writing swing. With all that said, let's take a look at this one-shot titled, "The Kimono"! **

"This… was such a bad idea…" Rainbow Dash said bluntly as both GoGo and Honey Lemon were fitting her into a lovely sky blue kimono inside a dressing room. She cringed as they were both surveying her appearance in the traditional dress, blushing a bright pink hue. "I mean, maybe this isn't really meant for someone like me…"

"Don't worry Rainbow," Honey said as she was fixing the back of the dress, "You'll look amazing!" she reassured her, also stretching out the sleeves, having Rainbow outstretch her arms to do so. She sighed as GoGo was straightening out the bottom half of the light blue robe of the dress after she had tightened the blue strap below her chest.

"You're the one who asked us to do this," GoGo retorted as she made sure the cloth was folded perfectly over the main part of the dress, and that the strap was holding it completely together. Rainbow groaned at the mention of this, crossing her arms.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Honey said, "Arms out," she added, making Rainbow put her arms out again in annoyance.

"So, are kimonos the hip and now fashion of San Fransokyo?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, already annoyed enough with the situation of getting the dress together.

"They're traditional," Honey answered unknowingly, now focusing her attention upon the bow of the strap upon the back Rainbow's dress, "Each kimono is supposed to show certain traits of an individual," she explained.

"Like what?" Rainbow asked as she turned her head.

"Like longer sleeves," GoGo replied as she was straightening out the dress' sleeves.

"And that means… what now?" Rainbow asked again.

"That you're not married," GoGo replied, "…yet," she added with a smirk, making Rainbow blush as she turned her head away. Honey then took the chance to quickly tighten the bow upon her, making the rainbow haired girl grimace in pain.

"Too tight?" Honey asked worriedly as she realized her mistake. Rainbow just sighed as the blonde haired girl loosened the bow, allowing the strap to loosen around her midsection.

"Huh…" she sighed, letting her arms down, "Are we done yet?" she asked impatiently.

"We still need to set up that trademark hair of yours," GoGo replied, making her groan in agony, "But after that, you should be all set…" she added, walking off and grabbing two light blue hair sticks from the counter in the room. "You should be all set once we-" GoGo suddenly stopped herself as she noticed a pair of wooden sandals lying in the corner of the room. She then glanced at Rainbow, who just stared back at her unknowingly.

"GoGo, what's wrong?" Honey asked as Rainbow looked back to see the sandals in the corner, grimacing nervously all the while.

"Honey, didn't you put Rainbow's sandals on a minute ago?" GoGo asked, still glancing at her.

"Of course I did…" Honey replied, looking down to see that Rainbow's dress was covering her feet, "At least I remember doing that…" she admitted.

"So… uh…" Rainbow began nervously, "should we get the hair started?" she asked, smiling anxiously. GoGo quickly came over, squatting down to lift the bottom half of the kimono up. "H-Hey!" Rainbow stuttered. GoGo saw that Rainbow was wearing her blue sneakers under the dress instead.

"Really Rainbow?" she asked sarcastically, "You're wearing sneakers with the dress?" she asked rhetorically, handing the hair sticks off to Honey.

"Oh, come on GoGo," Rainbow complained, "I'm gonna be wobbling back and forth if I put those things on!" she said, "Plus, I could get splinters from wearing those things!" she added, "It's like walking bare foot on wood! All the time!" she finished.

"Actually, the sandals are designed so that you don't get-"

"Honey, just grab the sandals," GoGo interrupted with an annoyed look upon her face, "Look, Rainbow," she began, standing up and grabbing her by the dress' collar, "Don't you wanna look good for your boyfriend?" she asked, taking a tighter hold of the collar, somewhat wrinkling it.

"Well, yeah… but-"

"Then woman up, and let us finish the job," GoGo interrupted as Honey walked over with the wooden sandals in one hand, and the hair sticks in the other, "We're gonna make you look gorgeous for Ben," she added, taking the sandals from Honey, unwrinkled the collar she'd held onto, and then squatted back down to peek under the dress.

"Should've known you'd say that…" Rainbow said with a sigh.

"Why are you so nervous about this at all?" Honey asked as she fixed Rainbow's hair into a ponytail, "You're Ben's girlfriend, and it seems like he adores you," she noted, fixing the ponytail into a bun.

"But I don't think he sees me that way…" Rainbow admitted.

"What do you mean?" GoGo asked, taking a sneaker out from under her dress.

"Like… he doesn't see me as the beautiful, charming girl of his dreams type," Rainbow replied, "I'm a tough person you know," she added, making GoGo let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, we know," she said, fitting the sandals upon Rainbow's feet, "But maybe there's a soft side to you that he likes," she noted. Rainbow just glanced away as she blushed once again. In the meantime, Honey had just fixed the ponytail into a perfect bun, and then crossed the two hair sticks diagonally through it.

"And… perfect!" she said as she moved her hands away. She then jogged over to GoGo, who stood up from fitting Rainbow's sandals. "Wow," Honey said in awe, "You look so amazing right now," she complimented.

"Not bad," GoGo admitted, crossing her arms, "Could use a little more work though…" she continued, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked in confusion, as she thought the dressing was finally over.

"Ooh!" Honey exclaimed, "I know exactly what she needs!" she stated, running over to her red purse upon the counter, pulling out a few things such as lipstick, mascara, and powder products. Noticing this, Rainbow cringed again as she glanced at GoGo for a split second, right before Honey came back over.

"Oh, no, no, no," she stated, backing away slightly, "There is no way I'm putting on makeup, even if it is tradition," she said, crossing her arms. GoGo sighed, grabbing the rainbow-haired girl's arms and placed them at their respective sides.

"We're just trying to help you out," GoGo said, "That's you asked us to do, and we're gonna do it," she stated, taking the face powder from Honey.

"All right, fine…" Rainbow groaned, "But are we gonna be done soon?" she asked in annoyance.

"Just a few little things left to do," GoGo replied, dabbing a powder puff into the light brown substance. She then took the puff and pushed it against Rainbow's nose, creating an explosion of powder. Rainbow coughed, waving her hand to try and blow the powder away as Honey came over, ready to apply the mascara to her eyes.

"Thanks…" Rainbow said, puffing her cheeks angrily. Honey then dipped the application wand into the mascara tube as she came closer.

"Just close your eyes," Honey said reassuringly, "This'll all be over before you know it," she added, taking the wand out of the tube. Rainbow then slowly closed her eyes, letting the blonde haired girl move the wand over her eyelashes, one brush at a time.

"I wonder what the boys are up to while they're waiting," GoGo wondered as she grabbed the lipstick, twisting the tube to make the red pigment appear.

"They're probably just sitting around, doing what boys do," Rainbow suggested, "It's not like they have anything better to do…" she noted.

"Rainbow, can you pucker your lips for a sec?" GoGo asked. Rainbow did as told, puckering her lips, allowing GoGo to smoothly place the lipstick upon them. Meanwhile, shouts and yells were heard from another room of the building, where the door was creaked open just slightly, revealing the shadows of one person arm wrestling with something else.

"Come on Rex, you got this!" Ben exclaimed as Rex was struggling to move his arm any further against his opponent, with his elbow set down upon the tabletop.

"This is gonna be a close one…" Fred began, overseeing the duel, "I can feel it!" he exclaimed. It turned out that Rex was arm wrestling the inflatable robot Baymax, who merely blinked as Rex tried to put his arm down first. With them in the room were Ben, Fred, Wasabi, Natsu, and Hiro, whom were all anticipating the result of the match. Rex puffed his cheeks as his face turned bright red from continuing to fight the force of Baymax's hand.

"_Your blood pressure is elevating,_" Baymax noted, blinking again. All of a sudden, he folded his arm, pushing Rex's down onto the tabletop, without any warning.

"Woohoo!" Hiro cheered. Fred pumped his fist as Baymax was victorious, leaving Rex to look at his right arm in shock as he lost.

"Now that's another example of why Baymax is the best," Wasabi stated, patting the robot right on his back.

"Ergh…" Rex groaned as he rubbed his arm with his other one. Natsu then put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as the evo looked back at him. "What?" Rex said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you just gotta know when you're beat," Natsu replied, "Apparently you didn't learn that after the first… uh…" Natsu paused his sentence to ponder something, "How many times has he lost?" he asked.

"_Rex has sustained some inflammation within his right forearm after challenging me to the game of arm wrestling,_" Baymax noted, "_I would suggest that you rest your arm due to being defeated by me on 83 occasions,_" he stated.

"In a row," Hiro finished with a smirk.

"Ha, ha…" Rex laughed sarcastically, "You know, if you'd let me use the Smackhand, I would've won," he said.

"Rex, Hiro just got Baymax back up and running," Ben noted, "Do you really think he wants to try and repair him again? Even from arm wrestling?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe you have a point," Rex answered as he stopped rubbing his arm, "But I still want a rematch!" he stated, placing his elbow on the table again.

"It really took me a while to rebuild Baymax," Hiro said, "Even with Tadashi's blueprints and that chip, I needed three weeks to get him back up and running," he added.

"All right, all right," Rex pleaded, taking his arm away from the table "I won't ask for another rematch…"

"Not like you'd win anyway," Natsu added with a smirk, getting a glare from Rex in return. Ben and the others chuckled.

"So Hiro," Ben began, "have you heard anything about Callaghan?" he asked. Hiro blinked in surprise, glancing away for a moment as it wasn't all that easy to recollect the events of the former robotics professor.

"I think he's getting a life sentence for what he tried to do to Krei…" he replied, "I know all he wanted was to find a way to get his daughter back, but…"

"He went too far," Wasabi finished, "Especially with trying to destroy Krei Tech," he added.

"And maybe even all of San Fransokyo if we didn't step in…" Hiro noted. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone was still a bit scarred from the past events.

"Hey, I want you to have something," Ben said as he walked over, pulling out an object from his pants' pocket. He placed it in the palm of Hiro's hand, allowing to look at it. The object was a small, chip-like device, with the green circuit board in the shape of an hourglass, held by black, triangular shaped pieces on each corner. It suddenly retracted in Hiro's palm, surprising him, making the object smaller as it was now all black by the look.

"What is this?" he asked, holding it by both ends.

"We call it a universal tracker," Ben replied, taking it from his hands, and then pressed something to make it reform into its original state. "We use these bad boys to keep track of our team's honorary and main members, and their universes," he explained, "It's also a communicator," he added, "You can contact us, or we can contact you," he noted.

"Looks like it could fit right into Baymax's access port," Hiro noted, looking back at the inflatable healthcare companion, "Baymax, would you mind?" he asked, taking the universal tracker from Ben's hands as he slowly walked towards.

"_Mind what, Hiro?_" Baymax asked unknowingly. Hiro sighed, but gave a little chuckle toward his inflatable friend.

"Can you please open your access port for me?" Hiro asked carefully.

"_Certainly,_" Baymax replied. The small, badge-shaped cartridge on the left side of his chest opened up, allowing the access port to be seen. Two chips also peeked out, one being the healthcare chip, and the other being the fighting skills chip. Hiro then inserted the universal tracker into one of the empty slots of the access port, allowing it to close as he pushed the chip in. Baymax blinked for a moment as he collected the data from the tracker, filing it around within his systems.

"Looks like it worked," Rex noted as he stood up.

"_You have 68 new contacts,_" Baymax stated after the system update was complete.

"68?!" Hiro exclaimed, "You've already been to that many universes?!" he asked Ben. The Omnitrix bearer merely replied with a chuckle as he walked over to Baymax.

"And now you're a part of the team," Ben said, "Of course, if that's okay with you…" he continued.

"Oh, it is beyond okay," Hiro replied, "To think, you guys have broken boundaries that we haven't even come close to figuring out," he noted excitedly, "I'd be honored to help you guys protect all the universes you've been around," he said, "That is, if you need me to…"

"That includes your team too," Natsu added, "The friends in my universe are always willing to help the Omniversals out," he said.

"So, it's official?" Ben asked, holding out his hand.

"Absolutely," Hiro replied, shaking it with his own happily.

"Wait just a second!" Fred exclaimed, ceasing their handshake.

"What is it now Fred?" Wasabi asked with an unsurprised look on his face. Fred then sat down at the small table, beginning to write something down on a piece of paper upon it.

"You know how've we got a cool superhero team name, right?" Fred asked as he was still writing.

"Yeah," Wasabi replied, leaning up against the wall, "Big Hero 6," he noted.

"And how Ben's team has an even cooler name?" Fred asked again.

"The Omniversals," Wasabi replied, rolling his eyes, "Where are you going with this?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well," Fred began as he put the colored pencil he was using down, "superhero teams always need to have some sort of secret base to protect their identities," he explained.

"Which would be your giant mansion…" Wasabi noted in annoyance, putting his hand up to his face, rubbing it in agony, "Anything else you wanna bring up?" he asked.

"We need superhero names!" Fred shouted, getting right into Wasabi's face, "So that way, we can protect our identities, duh!" he noted, making Wasabi frown.

"Secret identities aren't really our thing…" Natsu said.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "I had one once," he admitted, "But believe me, it's not the best idea," he noted.

"Besides, your nicknames give everyone an identity," Rex added, "And that's already set."

"But Hiro and Baymax don't have nicknames yet," Fred noted, pointing at the two, "If they are to become true superheroes, they must earn a name from the man himself!" he stated.

"Meaning you?" Wasabi asked bluntly.

"Exactly!" Fred replied, grabbing the piece of paper from the table, and then walked over to Hiro.

"Look, Fred," Hiro began, "I don't really need a nickname," he admitted, "Maybe it's okay to not have a secret identity," he said in thought.

"Don't talk crazy!" Fred shouted, grabbing him by his hoodie, "If you want to protect the ones you love, you must keep your identity concealed!" he stated, trying to sound serious.

"Huh…" Wasabi sighed, "This should be good…"

"So, here is my list of names for you, and Baymax," Fred said as he held the paper in front of his face. "Okay," he began, "First one is Super Bot!" he read, "Yes or no?" he asked with a smile.

"Lame," Natsu stated bluntly, putting his hand on his cheek out of boredom.

"Well, there's more where that came from…" Fred said as he looked down the list.

"What about the nicknames for me?" Hiro asked.

"Oh… uh…" Fred said as he looked under the list, "I got one here," he said, showing Hiro the paper, pointing out the name. Hiro raised an eyebrow as the only superhero name Fred could come up with for him was "Super Hiro". "So, what do you think?" he asked. Hiro just glanced back at Ben with his eyebrow still raised in response. Ben chuckled as Fred continued to list off names, taking the paper back from Hiro.

"Hey, where are the girls by the way?" Rex asked.

"They said that they needed to go freshen up in the ladies' room for a few minutes," Wasabi replied, "Though, they have been gone a while…" he noted.

"And the words 'freshen up' don't exactly apply to GoGo…" Rex added.

"Or Rainbow Dash…" Ben said, "I wonder what they're up to…"

"I mean, hey, at least they're freshening up to begin with," Wasabi noted, making the other boys stare at him. "Oh, come on!" he complained, "You know how I don't like germs spreading!" he stated. Suddenly, Natsu let out a slight cough. The boys then looked back at Wasabi to see that he had a sick mask over his face. "What?" he said, "I'm just taking necessary precautions…"

Back in the dressing room of the mansion, Honey Lemon and GoGo backed away from Rainbow Dash, having finally finished her cosmetics.

"Okay, we're all set Rainbow," GoGo said, "You can open your eyes now," she added. Rainbow slowly let her eyelids open, allowing her to see how she looked in the mirror. Her sky blue kimono was decorated with a cloud-like pattern on the bottom and upon the collar of the dress. With that, the dress included white patterns on the sleeves shaped like lightning bolts. Rainbow also noticed that the makeup wasn't put to the extreme, but rather magnified her facial features, with the added blush, mascara, and lipstick applied to her Caucasian skin.

"Wh-Whoa…" she stuttered in shock, "I look…"

"Totally beautiful?" GoGo finished, walking up to her, "Because you do," she said.

"Thanks," Rainbow said, "I appreciate this."

"So, let's get over to your boyfriend, and let him see the new you," GoGo said as she began to walk off.

"Ooh, wait just a second!" Honey exclaimed as she ran back to grab her purse, pulling something out.

"Honey, I don't think Rainbow wants another set of makeup…" GoGo noted.

"No, no, no," Honey said as she handed the thing she pulled out to Rainbow, "It's just for tradition." The object turned out to be a small, flowery, white paper fan, which made GoGo raise an eyebrow.

"A fan?" she asked, "Okay, I know we've been trying to make Rainbow look cute this whole time, but we don't have to make her _that _cute," she explained.

"Oh, come on GoGo!" Honey complained, "You said we needed to make her look as good we could!" she argued.

"Well, not _that_ good!" GoGo pointed out.

"Uh, girls…" Rainbow tried to say.

"She wants to look good, and we're making her look good," Honey said angrily, "That's the deal."

"And what if she doesn't want to look _so_ good so that Ben will see her for who she is?!" GoGo yelled, "A strong, beautiful, loyal girl!"

"GIRLS!" Rainbow shouted, ceasing their arguing, "The fan's fine," she admitted, "I think it brings out the softer side Ben likes about me…" she added.

"Told you," Honey gloated, making GoGo cross her arms angrily.

"Let's just get going before this turns into an argument of what hair sticks I should have," Rainbow joked, turning to face the door out of the room, "Wh-Whoa!" she said after taking a step in her wooden sandals. She began to slip with that first step, almost falling backwards, if not for Honey and GoGo catching her.

"So that's why you didn't wanna wear sandals…" Honey noted.

"Yeah…" Rainbow said with a quick sigh, "But I'll get over it," she added, "Just gotta take baby steps…" she said, slowly stepping with one foot in front of the other. GoGo and Honey quickly ran over to the door, opening it to let her walk out easily. "Why thank you," Rainbow said with a bow. She and Honey giggled at the joke while GoGo just smiled.

"All right, let's get moving," GoGo stated as they began to make their way towards the collection room of the mansion.

"Okay, okay," Fred began, looking at the paper again, "How about "Mega Balloon Bot"?" he asked. Hiro raised an eyebrow as Baymax merely blinked with his camera eyes.

"Is that it?" the boy genius asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Fred answered bluntly, putting the paper down.

"Finally!" Wasabi said, taking off his mask, "I thought that list was never gonna end!" he groaned.

"He did have some creative names in there," Ben admitted.

"Even so, Baymax is still Baymax," Hiro said, leaning against the inflatable robot, "So, why does he even need a superhero name, or a secret identity at all?" he asked, "He's still a robot," he added. Fred's eyes widened upon hearing all this.

"Augh!" he groaned in agony.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"I should've been focusing on Hiro's nickname over Baymax's!" he realized, sitting down on the couch, "I'm such an idiot…" he said, sulking all the while.

"So, what's the plan for you guys now?" Hiro asked the three boys, "Obviously you're not sticking around any longer after all the stuff that's happened…" he noted.

"We're probably gonna head off tomorrow," Ben answered, "We have a lot more of the multiverse to discover before anything else." As Ben was speaking, the door to the room creaked open, revealing GoGo and Honey Lemon in front of the kimono dressed Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, girls!" Hiro pointed out, making the guys all turn towards them, "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Oh, you know…" Honey began, "Just getting makeup, fixing our hair, all the nice stuff girls normally do…"

"And we even got Rainbow in the mix of it," GoGo said. The two girls then both moved to the side, allowing the rainbow haired girl to be seen by all the boys in the room. Their eyes all widened with the exclusion of Baymax upon viewing her in the kimono.

"Whoa…" Ben said as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rainbow then stepped forward, but then suddenly slipped on the floor, about to fall face first onto the ground. "Gotcha'!" Ben said, catching her before she could fall. He then lifted her back up, as they were now only inches away from each other. GoGo pumped her fist, knowing that the dress was a success.

"So… uh…" Rainbow began nervously, "You like the dress?" she asked.

"I… love it," Ben replied with a hint of a blush upon his face, "You look beautiful," he added.

"…Thanks," Rainbow said, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. The others with them began smiling as Ben wrapped his own arms around her waist, leaning his head closer to hers. They both closed their eyes, puckering their lips for a tender kiss.

"_I am detecting a major increase in both of your hormonal levels,_" Baymax suddenly stated, making the two halt their chance of kissing as they awkwardly opened their eyes and moved their lips away from each other. "_This could be considered to one another as-_"

"B-Baymax!" Hiro interrupted, stopping the inflatable robot from speaking further.

"_…affection,_" Baymax finished. Hiro sighed as his companion had ruined the moment between Ben and Rainbow, but they both just chuckled at his deadpan medical speech, as did everyone else in the room. Hiro joined in as well, even though Baymax's humor was well known to him.

"Leave it to a robot to make something like this awkward," Rex joked. GoGo, who was chewing some bubble gum in mouth, walked right over to the evo, blowing a large bubble in front of his face, and then popped it, allowing the gum to cover him from hair to chin.

"At least it didn't get any worse," Rainbow noted, turning around as Rex tried pull all the gum out as GoGo walked away with a smirk. Ben then took the chance to give Rainbow a little peck on the cheek, causing her to turn back to see him smiling.

"I bet Rarity would love seeing you in something like that," Ben said.

"I think so too," Rainbow agreed. The two then hugged, letting their feelings intertwine as they embraced. "Say, can I keep this?" she asked.

"Oh, of course!" Honey replied, "We made it just for you!"

"Do what you want with it," GoGo added, "I'm sure it'll be great for plenty of other times too," she said.

"Come on," Ben said, taking Rainbow by the hand, "Let's have a good last night here," he said, gesturing his head towards the door. The two then walked out the doors, heading into the courtyard, where the beautiful starry sky shined above them. Meanwhile the rest of the boys were watching TV in the collection room, while the girls looked outside to see the couple standing next to each other hand in hand.

"I never would've had such a great life if I hadn't met you," Rainbow admitted.

"Same," Ben said, turning to face her, "So, can we kiss now that Baymax isn't around?" he asked.

"Of course," Rainbow said, turning to face him with the fan in front of her face, "After all, we've done it plenty of times before," she added. The two then wrapped their arms around each other again, this time, sharing a passionate kiss on the lips without any interruption whatsoever. The stars twinkled brightly as the two finished, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

**END**

** And that was awesome! It feels so nice to write about something that you like to write about in general. But as I said, this little one-shot is just for kicks, not for any continuation to any story or anything like that. However, because of my generous attitude, I'm gonna give a little sneak peek at one of the original scenes in the upcoming "Legend of Korra: Book 3" fanfic I plan to get going sometime after "Stay The Same" gets finished. **

** So here you go folks! A sneak peek of "Legend of Korra: Book 3"**

** SNEAK PEEK:**

** "Huh?!" Korra exclaimed in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes as she had turned to see that the tip of the building had been caught by a girl, who was wearing a blue, short-sleeved jacket, a magenta and white striped skirt over spandex shorts, blue and white sneakers, and rainbow colored bracelets on her wrists. However, what really amazed Korra was that she had light blue skin, a ponytail that reached down to her ankles, horse-like ears upon her head, and blue wings upon her back. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold the tip any longer, flapping her wings as quickly as she could. **

** "Rainbow Dash?" Ben gasped in surprise as he didn't expect to see her. **

** "A little help here…!" Rainbow begged, sweating as the weight of the tip was becoming too much for her, "Please!" she pleaded. **

** "I'm-"**

** "On it!" Ben interrupted Korra, running towards Rainbow as he slid the lid of the Omnitrix open, letting the dial pop up. Rex followed behind, forming the Boogie Pack upon his back to elevate himself, and then formed the Smackhands to hold the tip from one side. Ben then slammed the dial of the Omnitrix, creating a green flash of light as his body began to grow. His skin became tannish brown as a green sash formed across his chest. A tail formed behind him as his feet grew larger, along with his hands. The light vanished to reveal him as the creature, wearing black briefs and the green sash with the Omnitrix symbol upon it. He resembled a dinosaur's appearance with his large, wrinkly face and green eyes. His physique had become muscular from the transformation as well. **

** "Heave ho!" Humungousaur stated in his deep voice as he grabbed another side of the building's tip, allowing Rainbow to relieve herself as she moved away towards Korra to let the two set it down. **

** "Easy… easy…" Rex said nervously as they gently put the tip on the ground. They then both breathed a sigh of relief as the danger had ended. The surrounding people all began chattering as the spirit vines had now taken complete residence of the other building. **

** "Thanks for the save back there," Korra said as she walked up to Rainbow Dash, who was still flying in midair, "Who knows what could've happened if you didn't show up…" she added, making Rainbow smile. **

** "Well, you know," Rainbow began, crossing her arms, "I'm always around to help a friend in- OW!" she yelped as Humungousaur had come over, grabbing her by the wings. **

** "What are you doing here?!" Humungousaur asked as Rainbow tried to squirm her way out of his grasp, "I thought I said you were gonna train with Rook and Hinata for a week!" he yelled. **

** "Eh!" Rainbow said as she continued to squiggle, "Watch the wings, dino breath!" she shouted, putting her hands at her hips, "I just wanted to do some heroing with you!" she added as she kept on struggling. **

** "Huh…" Humungousaur sighed as Rex came over, reforming his arms and back from the Smackhands and the Boogie Pack. **

** "Nice job with the save there, Rainbow Dash," he complimented, "That was pretty fast," he added.**

** "Wait," Korra began, getting their attentions, "Rainbow Dash?" she asked, "You're the new teammate Ben was telling me about?" she asked on.**

** "The one and only!" Rainbow gloated, "And you must be Korra!" she realized, "Great to finally meet ya!" she greeted. **

** "Nice to meet you too!" Korra replied, "So, what was it about her training with Rook and Hinata again?" she asked Humungousaur. **

** "She just joined the team," he began, "so she's supposed to be practicing with those two for a while," he explained, "Or, at least she was until she showed up out of the blue!" he shouted. **

** "Jeez…" Rainbow said, "I'm sorry I didn't give you the heads-up…" she apologized, looking away as she crossed her arms. **

** "You didn't even train with them, did you?" Humungousaur asked as he let go, allowing Rainbow to land on the ground with her feet, stretching out her wings.**

** "Of course I did!" Rainbow replied, wincing as the pain from his grasp still lingered while she folded her wings. **

** "For only a day?" Humungousaur asked with a raised eyebrow. **

** "They both thought I was pretty strong when we were practicing," Rainbow began, "even without my magic!" she added. **

** "Sounds pretty good to me," Rex said with his hands at his hips, "You sure she needed some extra training at all dude?" he asked. **

** "Yes," Humungousaur replied, "We still don't know the limits of Rainbow's magic, even after I'd given her so much from before," he explained. **

** "Heh," Rainbow chuckled, "No need to worry about that," she said, "I'm limit free!" she said excitedly. Just then, the Omnitrix symbol on Humungousaur's sash began beeping, timing out, turning him back into Ben in a green flash of light. **

** "Well, at least things didn't get a whole lot worse…" Korra said as she looked over the damage the vines had caused, "Huh…" she sighed, "Guess we're back to square one with getting ideas…" **

** "Maybe I can help!" Rainbow suggested excitedly. **

** "You can help by going to Air Temple Island and wait for us," Ben said with a stern look on his face as he walked over to her, "Then we'll see if you can help with the vines," he told her. **

** "You're not gonna send me back, are you?!" Rainbow asked with a sad look on her face, "I just got here, and…" **

** "Eh… no," Ben replied, "But I'm still upset that you came here without letting me know about it," he admitted, "You can stay a little longer, but we're gonna talk once I get back to the island, all right?" he asked. **

** "Got it!" Rainbow replied with a salute. She then unfolded her wings, dashing upwards into the air at a blinding speed, blowing the three remaining teens back as she flew off. **

** "Whoa…" Korra said in awe, "She's fast…" she noted. **

** "And sometimes a real pain…" Ben added as he pulled out his MPG from his pocket, "I better make sure Rook knows about this," he noted as he pressed the center button of the device, causing the holographic screen to appear over it. **

** "Right…" Korra said sarcastically as Ben pressed something on the screen. Just then, Bolin and Lin both came over, surveying the damage as was Korra. **

** "I think that could've gone better," Bolin stated bluntly with his arms crossed as Korra looked over the vines worriedly. **


End file.
